Humanidad
by caballero del alba
Summary: las gemas de cristal han protegido el planeta tierra por milenios aunque no siempre tengan la mejor opinion acerca de aquellos a los que protegen ya que fisicamente mas debiles,atrasados tecnologicamente, y con una vida tan corta ,se daran cuenta que la fuerza tambien puede encontrarse en aquellos mas debiles en comparacion
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde en Ciudad Playa. En una de sus calles, había un viejo Mustang de 1960 conducido por David, un hombre de veinticinco años, de un metro setenta y cinco de estatura, cabello de color café simplemente peinado hacia atrás, ojos negros y tez pálida. Vestía una simple camisa negra sin mangas, unos jeans azules y un par de zapatos deportivos blancos. Él era un mecánico cuya vida recientemente había dado una serie de giros: había perdido su trabajo y su novia lo había dejado. Por lo que tomo el dinero que tenía ahorrado, puso sus posesiones en un remolque y se fue del apartamento que rentaba.

Empezó a conducir. No tenía idea de a dónde iba a ir, sólo quería encontrar un lugar donde volver a empezar. Un lienzo en blanco, donde él pudiera volver a empezar. Eventualmente llegó a Ciudad Playa, donde se encontraba ahora mismo, una ciudad que, según los rumores, era un imán para sucesos extraños e inexplicables

Bueno, primero lo primero, ¿qué hora es?, se preguntó a sí mismo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. Cinco y media de la tarde, debo de buscar un hotel o un lugar donde quedarme y algo que comer, mi estomago me está matando. Justo como si éste le estuviera dando un mensaje, su estomago hizo un sonido bastante fuerte y fue cuando vio un lugar en la distancia: La Gran Rosquilla. Eso le bastaba

Entró al establecimiento, decidido a comer por primera vez en días en un lugar que no fuera una parada de camioneros.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —le preguntó una chica rubia

—Me gustaría una rosquilla de chocolate y un café —respondió el

Cuando fue a pagar, lo atendió un chico algo apático y que parecía como si hubiera puesto tapas de refresco a manera de expansores en sus oídos. Esto le pareció curioso, pero no le puso mucha atención al sentido de la moda de este extraño. Por último decidió preguntar por direcciones.

—Oigan, ¿de casualidad no sabrán si hay algún bloque de apartamentos o un hotel por aquí? Necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche —preguntó, a lo que el muchacho respondió:

— ¿Nuevo en la ciudad, verdad?

—Hay un edificio de apartamentos no muy lejos de aquí —le informó la rubia, anotando una dirección —, aunque no estoy segura si aun están aceptando inquilinos.

—No te preocupes, gracias por la información —contestó David, dándose la vuelta para salir, cuando el muchacho le advirtió:

—Un consejo, ya que eres nuevo por aquí. Aléjate de la casa en la playa y de los que viven allí. Todo lo extraño de esta ciudad viene de de ese lugar — el mecánico se dio vuelta justo cuando su compañera lo golpeaba en el hombro.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —preguntó David confundido y curioso por lo que acababa de decir

—Ah, no te preocupes, a él solo le gusta exagerar —respondió ella, aunque esto no hizo nada para aliviar su curiosidad

¿Quién podía vivir allí o que había allí que pudiera provocar cosas extrañas en la ciudad? Aun así, recordó que tenía otros asuntos más urgentes, como encontrar un lugar donde quedarse. No quería verse en la necesidad de volver a dormir en su auto.

Condujo durante unos minutos hasta encontrar el lugar que la chica le había dicho. Miró el reloj. Entre una cosa y otra ya se habían hecho las seis y media. Me tengo que apurar, pensó, mientras entraba.

No era un lugar demasiado elegante, o siquiera igual de grande como el edificio en el que se encontraba su apartamento en Nueva York, pero este no era momento para ponerse caprichoso

—Hola ¿es usted el encargado? Venia para saber si hay alguna vacante —preguntó él a un hombre que estaba en la recepción, esperando que la respuesta fuera un sí.

—Sí lo soy, y estas de suerte chico. Alguien se mudó hace poco y un apartamento está libre, ¿pero que haces por aquí? Tú no eres un estudiante como la mayoría de los que se hospedan aquí –dijo el encargado

—No lo soy, pero soy nuevo en la ciudad y parece un buen sitio para empezar—respondió David, recordando una vez más el prospecto de dormir en el auto.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no vienes para firmar el papeleo? Como medida de seguridad te voy a tener que pedir que pagues el primer mes de renta por adelantado.

—Si está bien no es problema —y con esto fue con el encargado a hacer el papeleo.

Una vez terminado toda la tontería burocrática, como él la llamaba, decidió que ya era tarde. Afortunadamente, el apartamento estaba apenas en el primer piso, por lo que trasladar sus cosas no sería mucho problema, pero ya era tarde así que solo bajo lo necesario para pasar la noche. Sin embargo, lo que escucho en la Gran Rosquilla hacía eco en su mente. Aunque una parte de él le decía que solo era exageración, la otra ardía en curiosidad. De cualquier manera entre una cosa y otra, se habían hecho las nueve y media de la noche y, considerando lo difícil que tenía el día de mañana decidió irse a dormir temprano.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana del viernes. Habiendo llegado el día anterior, David decidió que sería conveniente almorzar algo para después tomarse el resto de la mañana descargando sus cosas. No tenía mucho en su remolque, pero al mal paso darle prisa. Así que simplemente fue otra vez a La Gran Rosquilla a buscar algo para comer. Tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que le habían comentado allí acerca de la extraña casa de la playa, pero decidió no presionar el tema de momento. Una vez hecho esto regresó al estacionamiento donde estaba su auto y su remolque y empezó a desempacar

Después de un par de horas (más bien tres) ya había bajado y acomodado sus pertenencias en el apartamento: un puff, la mesa y las sillas plegables; su cama ya se encontraba armada; la ropa acomodada en el ropero; su televisión, que se encontraba encima de un pequeño mueble que a su vez tenia compartimiento en la parte abajo en el cual tenía algunos libros.

Por fin, veamos, viendo el reloj, ya eran las once y media de la mañana. Genial ahora solo tengo que buscar esos anuncios.

Vagó por las calles de la ciudad por varias horas pero, para su mala suerte, no encontraba nada. No había anuncios o al menos no había anuncios de trabajo en los que él tuviera experiencia, hasta que encontró uno que llamo su atención: un nuevo taller mecánico automotriz llamado Súper Servicio, que tenía poco en la ciudad, estaba buscando personal. Él no perdió el tiempo y anoto la dirección y el nombre de quien había puesto el anuncio. Una vez en el lugar se decidió por preguntar por el señor Abrams.

—Hola, venia a preguntar acerca del anuncio, quería saber si todavía están contratando —preguntó él.

—Lo estamos la pregunta es, ¿estás capacitado? Ven, vamos a mi oficina para que me muestres tu curriculum —ya dentro de la oficina David le dio una carpeta—. Veamos aquí dice que tienes una licenciatura en ingeniería automotriz y te graduaste en el colegio de la comunidad Corning , nada mal, chico. Veo que tienes experiencia, pero me llama la atención esto: aquí dice que trabajaste en un taller llamado Downtown Customs, ¿a que te dedicabas allí?

—Mantenimiento, reparación, restauración. Nos dedicábamos más que nada a la personalización de autos —respondió David con serenidad.

—Así que dime, ¿porque ya no estás allí? —preguntó él.

—Bueno, hubo recorte de personal —respondió David. Él no había sido el único afectado por su jefe.

—Bueno creo que tienes lo necesario, ¿qué te parece si firmamos para que puedas empezar? —le ofreció el señor Abrams extendiendo su mano la cual David tomó —. Hablando de eso, puede empezar este lunes. Estarás a prueba y con la mitad del sueldo. Una vez pase tu periodo de prueba, comenzaras a recibir el sueldo completo.

—Por supuesto no es problema —David no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Tu turno será desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde. No llegues tarde, y no me decepciones

—No se preocupe señor Abrams, no lo decepcionaré— afirmó él mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del lugar.

La verdad es que el no esperaba encontrar trabajo el primer día, pero así había sido. Tal vez las cosas irían mejor ahora. Con eso David decidió que merecía celebrar un poco, tal vez a un bar, pero al pasar por un parque de diversiones llamado Divertilandia, la nostalgia lo llevo allí como si de una abeja y un panal se tratara.

Hace años que no voy a un parque de diversiones, ¿pero que más da? Tengo que celebrar, pensó. Una vez dentro del parque de diversiones lo, primero que lo atrajo fue el árcade. Siempre le habían gustado esos lugares, por lo que caminó hacia una maquina que decía Zombie Rampage. Jugó por un rato a ese juego y a otros juegos más que decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y decidió irse

—Vuelva pronto —dijo un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gafete que decía "Sr. Sonrisas"

—Gracias lo haré. De pura casualidad, ¿usted no conocerá algún restaurante por aquí? —preguntó. Después de comer una rosquilla para cenar el día anterior, y almorzar eso mismo hoy, estaba listo para comer algo más que eso.

—¿Nuevo en la ciudad supongo?

—¿Es tan obvio? —respondió David

—Sí, por la pregunta sobre el restaurante. ¿Sabes? Después de los sucesos con la mano voladora gigante y todo eso ha venido mucha gente —ante esta respuesta, David quedó perplejo.

—¿Espere que acaba de decir? —preguntó David, lleno de confusión

—Ah no te preocupes. Ese chico Steven y sus amigas raras en la casa cerca de la playa lo tienen solucionado —lo tranquilizó. Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mano voladora gigante ¿qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Estaba diciendo que estaban siendo invadidos por aliens? Como si esto no fuera suficiente, mientras conducía, pasó algo que lo dejaría boquiabierto: una especie de golem de cristal estaba en el camino y tuvo que dar la vuelta para no chocar con la criatura. En ese momento tres mujeres con unos colores de piel bastante extraños y un niño aparecieron. Una de ellas, la de la piel más normal por decirlo de alguna manera, llevaba una lanza; la segunda, la de piel morada y la más baja de las tres, llevaba un látigo. El niño no llevaba un arma y honestamente no sabía que hacia él allí hasta que este hizo aparecer una burbuja para proteger a la gente. Por último, la más alta de los cuatro llevaba un par de guantes de un tamaño exagerado, parecía como si ella midiera dos metros, con piel rojiza y un peinado que básicamente desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad. Mientras el niño se encargaba de poner a la gente a salvo, las mujeres hicieron un trabajo rápido con el monstruo. Era un espectáculo verlas pelear hasta que lo único que quedó del monstruo fue una gema en el suelo.

Después eso la mente de David estaba llena de preguntas, ¿que era ese monstruo? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Entre esto y las noticias de la mano en el cielo, la mente de David ardía en curiosidad una vez más y estaba decidido a encontrar respuestas.

* * *

bueno gracias a siletek quien me hizo ver mis errores .Nos vemos hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era viernes.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente y, pese a los esfuerzos de David, la información que había conseguido sobre el tema era muy poca, mejor dicho era prácticamente nula. De esta manera, frustrado y con un montón de preguntas en su cabeza, llegó a dos conclusiones: o la ciudad estaba tratando de ocultar algo o simplemente no les interesaba nada en absoluto, ya que un suceso como una mano voladora gigante no es una ocurrencia de todos días.

—Bueno, esto no ha sido más que una pérdida de tiempo —dijo David soltando un suspiro, recargando la espalda en su auto, fuera de La Gran Rosquilla. Para él era muy extraño, era como si nadie supiera nada ya que, por más que preguntara, parecía que nadie podía responderle e ir a tocar la puerta de la casa en la playa no era una opción. La única persona que parecía saber algo era aquel chico Ronaldo, que parecía estar más interesado en contarle todo acerca de las mil y una conspiraciones que según el ocurrían en Ciudad Playa Aunque, para ser honesto, la información en la que él estaba interesado era muy poca. Después de saber que hay aliens en la tierra, de repente todo lo demás no sonaba tan descabellado.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, se está haciendo tarde — murmuró mirando su reloj de pulsera, el cual marcaba las siete y media de la tarde.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se decidió por ver la televisión un rato antes de irse a dormir temprano ya que, aunque no tenía que trabajar el sábado, necesitaba descansar para poder seguir buscando información. Pese a lo frustrante y fútil que parecía su búsqueda, aun no estaba listo para rendirse.

Mientras tanto, en aquella casa en la playa, aquellas misteriosas figuras formaban parte de una discusión:

—¿Ya está dormido Steven? —preguntó Garnet

-Si, desde hace una hora —respondió Perla

—Ahora, ¿que es tan importante como para tener que esperar a que Steven se fuera a dormir? —preguntó Amatista, quien estaba molesta porque la habían despertado.

\- ¡Amatista, estoy segura de que es algo importante! ¡Si no lo fuera no te hubiéramos "despertado"! —dijo Perla, frustrada.

—¡Todo lo que digo es que algunos por aquí queremos dormir! —respondió Amatista, levantando la voz.

—¡Tú no necesitas dormir!

En ese momento las dos habían empezado una de sus ya típicas riñas, pero Garnet no estaba de ánimos como para dejarlas seguir, además de que si lo hacía despertarían a Steven, por lo que decidió ponerle fin diciendo:

—¡Basta ustedes dos! Este no es el momento para que peleen, y no me interesa quien empezó!

Ambas gemas dejaron de pelear y se sentaron en silencio, como si la pelea que habían tenido nunca hubiera ocurrido. Para ellas era muy extraño ver a Garnet de esa manera, ya que ella siempre mantenía la calma independientemente de la situación.

—Ahora que tengo su atención, la razón por la que quería esperar a que Steven se durmiera es porque quería hablar acerca de Jasper y Lapis Lázuli —anunció Garnet calmada, aunque teniendo en cuenta el tópico de la conversación no podía ser nada bueno.

—¿Y que con ellas? Lapis se llevó a Jasper al fondo del océano —dijo amatista que pese a todo, aun no estaba convencida del propósito de esta conversación, aunque la mirada que le dio Garnet la hizo guardar silencio de nuevo .

—¿Crees que volverán? —preguntó Perla preocupada.

—Ambas vimos lo volátil que es su fusión. Es una posibilidad que no podemos ignorar y si Lapis perdió el control, no tendremos otra opción más que atacarlas. Yo sé lo mucho que significa Lapis para Steven, pero tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para asegurar su seguridad y la de los humanos, ya que no sabemos de que pueden ser capaces esas dos formando parte de una fusión tan inestable.

—¿Y qué hay de Peridot? —preguntó Perla.

—Cierto, tampoco hemos visto a ese fenómeno verde y la vez que creímos encontrarla era solo su capsula de escape vacía —agregó Amatista.

—Continuaremos buscándola, aunque sospecho que no tendremos que hacerlo por mucho más tiempo —respondió Garnet, volteando a ver a Amatista la cual le devolvió una mirada confundida—. Ella es predecible. Seguirá tratando de completar su misión y volverá a la guardería. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Continuaremos discutiendo mañana, es hora de que nos retiremos a nuestras habitaciones antes de que despertemos a Steven.

Pero Steven había estado despierto desde un principio y había escuchado toda la conversación. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo aunque aún no supiera qué. Tenía que salvarlas. Tenía que salvar a Lapis.

¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas? ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien? Todo sería mucho más simple, pensó Steven antes de cerrar los ojos para por fin caer dormido.

Al día siguiente David se levanto temprano para ir a buscar algo de desayunar, ya que no se sentía de ánimos como para preparar algo y necesitaba tiempo para seguir su búsqueda.

Bueno, tengo todo un día por delante lo mejor será aprovecharlo, pensó. Comenzó a barajar sus opciones mentalmente. Por un momento pensó en ir a buscar a Ronaldo pero desecho la idea en el momento en el que la pensó. Pasó cerca de la playa y vio una gran conmoción. La gente corría en todas direcciones, era como si hubiera un incendio o algo parecido. No tardó en ver el origen del caos: una figura enorme estaba saliendo del agua. Era de color verde, cabello blanco, y con un parecido a un centauro pero de una manera muy enferma con brazos en lugar de piernas. En unos segundos, la figura se deformó de manera aun mas grotesca hasta que hubo un destello de luz blanca y esta cesó de existir. En su lugar quedaron un par de mujeres: una de piel amarilla, con un físico enorme, y una estatura por encima de los dos metros y otra de piel azul y con un físico más delgado. David asumió que al igual que las otras mujeres que había visto ellas tampoco eran de la Tierra y sintió curiosidad por ellas. Pero al ver como la mujer amarilla comenzó atacar todo lo que tenía enfrente decidió que lo mejor sería pisar el acelerador y largarse del lugar. Esta perdió interés rápidamente en la destrucción y simplemente empezó a caminar arrastrando a la mujer azul mientras se dirigía a la casa en la playa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La mente de Jasper era un caos, a falta de una mejor palabra. Antes tenía una misión, pero ahora estaba motivada por la ira y la venganza, y no podía esperar para que llegara el momento en el que haría que Rose sufriera lentamente. Volteó a ver a Lapis. La patética debilucha seguía inconsciente y, aunque en ese momento tenia deseos de tomar su gema y aplastarla hasta que no fuera nada más que polvo, la necesitaba para completar el plan que tenía en mente. Una vez que llegó a la puerta de la casa, la rompió con una patada, esto hizo que todos los que estaban dentro se pusieran en alerta.

—Hola Rose, ¿no esperabas verme tan pronto, verdad? —dijo Jasper mirando a Steven con un sonrisa de tiburón.

En ese momento, Garnet saltó a la acción e invocó sus guantes. Pero ésta se detuvo en seco cuando Jasper levantó a Lapis a manera de escudo.

—Sabía que su compasión por esta debilucha me seria de ayuda —dijo Jasper, con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Garnet

—Tú sabes lo que quiero —respondió, mientras apuntaba a Steven con un dedo.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué razón te entregaríamos a Steven? —gritó Perla, mientras invocaba su lanza.

—Además, aquí nosotras tenemos la ventaja. Nosotras somos tres y tú estas sola —agregó Amatista

Jasper reflexionó por un momento.

—Muy bien, si así lo quieren —miró a Steven—. Rose, no solo voy a volver a esta pobre excusa de gema en polvo, sino que también voy a aplastar a esas bolsas de carne que se han empeñado en defender durante tanto tiempo —retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta —. No me hagan esperar mucho tiempo, no tengo mucha paciencia y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda contenerme.

Jasper salió de la casa, arrastrando a Lapis por el suelo.

* * *

Garnet tenía que tomar una decisión y rápido.

—Perla, Amatista, vengan conmigo. Steven, toma al León y escapa lo más lejos que puedas.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de Lapis? -dijo Steven, preocupado.

—Haremos todo lo posible para ayudarla —respondió Perla, con la esperanza de calmar a Steven.

—No me voy a ir.

— ¡Steven este no es momento para discutir! —le gritó Garnet, lo cual era algo muy extraño.

—No, yo se que podemos evitar pelear contra Jasper si tan solo me das la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—Steven, ella no es alguien con quien puedas razonar.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no me dejas intentar?

Garnet no le respondió. Como si lo hubieran llamado, León apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Ella alzó a Steven en brazos y lo puso encima del animal.

—Sácalo de aquí.

León obedeció y abrió un portal llevándose a Steven con él, lo que dejo a las gemas en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Perla habló:

— ¿Estás segura de esto Garnet?

—En este momento, su seguridad es más importante. Con el tiempo, él entenderá mi decisión. Ahora vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— ¡Jasper no sabrá ni que la golpeo! —dijo Amatista, confiada.

Garnet no estaba tan segura de eso. El último encuentro que tuvo con Jasper acabó gracias a que ella la lanzó al núcleo de la nave, y aun así Jasper sobrevivió al impacto y explosión de la misma. Por lo que lidiar con ella ahora sería muy diferente.

* * *

La situación era algo parecido a una película de ciencia ficción: un monstruo con un aspecto sacado de una pesadilla saliendo del fondo del mar para después transformarse en dos mujeres. David estaba seguro de haberlo visto todo. Ni siquiera consideró regresar al apartamento por sus pertenencias ya que su único objetivo en mente era huir. Pero él no era único intentando escapar; había gente corriendo en las calles, con lo que autos y otros vehículos comenzaron a inundar las calles rápidamente. Apenas había avanzado, cuando la luz del semáforo al frente suyo se puso en rojo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Un maldito semáforo, justo ahora? —se quejó David, asustado. En ese momento, la mujer de cabello blanco descendió, con la mujer de pelo azul inconsciente, en frente de la fila de autos, provocando que la gente saliera de sus vehículos. Pero cuando él intentó quitarse el cinturón, este se encontraba atascado, lo que hizo que la mujer se acercara y arrancara la puerta para después tomarlo del rostro con brusquedad.

—Aun no puedo comprender por qué esas traidoras tienen tanto interés en ustedes, no son más que un montón de inútiles —David cerró el puño y con toda la fuerza que tenia, la golpeó en el brazo. La mujer lo miró, burlona—. ¿Acaso te has tratado de defender? No cabe duda, son patéticos.

— ¡Jasper, suéltalos! — gritó una mujer de peinado afro con forma de cubo. David la reconoció por haberla visto pelear junto con otras más hacía pocos días

— ¿A quién te refieres, a la bolsa de carne o a la traidora? —respondió la mujer de cabello blanco, burlándose de ella y lanzando a los dos en diferentes direcciones sin darle tiempo a la otra mujer a reaccionar. David acabó golpeando la ventanilla de uno de los autos, atravesándola y aterrizando en los asientos de adelante en una muy mala posición, con un punzante dolor en el costado. Momentos después, la puerta fue arrancada de cuajo y, con la vista borrosa, vio a la chica de piel violeta sobre él. Se inclinó y arrancó de forma brusca un pedazo de cristal que se le había clavado en las costillas, provocando un grito de dolor.

—Trata de no moverte —le advirtió ella.

Él escuchó la voz de la mujer pero, por más que intentaba, las palabras no salían de su boca. Mientras tanto, vio a la mujer de piel pálida acercándose a ellos cargando a la mujer azul y pudo escuchar:

— ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí!

—¿Pero qué va a pasar con Garnet?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Amatista. La gema de Lapis tiene una fisura, y en cuanto a él, si no tratamos la herida se puede infectar o en el peor de los casos se desangrara. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarlos a la fuente.

A Amatista no le hacía ninguna gracia abandonar a Garnet, pero no tenía otra opción, así que siguió a Perla de vuelta al templo.

* * *

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Jasper tomó a Garnet por una de sus piernas y la lanzó contra una pared —. Parece que tus compañeras te han abandonado ¿Que decían acerca de la ventaja numérica? ¿Que ustedes eran tres y yo solo una? ¡Son solo un montón de cobardes!

—Lo dice la gema que utilizo a otra como escudo.

Le enfurecía el hecho de que, no importaba lo que pudiera decir acerca de ellas, siempre le respondía con esa calmada y monótona voz. Así que, en lugar de decir nada más, se lanzó al ataque con su casco. Garnet la tomó del mismo y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo.

* * *

Steven, por otro lado, había huido a una colina a las afueras de la ciudad. Él estaba seguro de que, si le podía a mostrar la tierra a Jasper, esta dejaría de pelear, pero las gemas no parecían compartir su opinión.

— ¿León, me puedes llevar a donde está Garnet? —le preguntó Steven. Este solo gruñó —. Vamos, León, no puedo dejar que sigan peleando —León siguió sin hacerle caso—. Vamos, ayúdame. Sé que puedo encontrar la solución.

León se inclinó para que Steven pudiera subir encima de él, luego rugió y abrió un portal. Al otro lado, se encontró de vuelta en Ciudad Playa. Garnet tenía sometida Jasper y estaba lista para darle el golpe de gracia.

— ¡Garnet! —gritó Steven, horrorizado. Garnet giró la cabeza.

— ¡Steven! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que huyeras! —en ese momento, Jasper aprovechó la distracción de Garnet y la pateó lanzándola en contra de la pared de un negocio, para luego levantarse y atacar a Steven. León rugió lanzando una onda sónica que hizo volar a Jasper unos metros, tirándola contra el pavimento.

— ¡Cobarde! ¡Baja de esa bestia y pelea!

— ¿Por qué haces esto Jasper? ¿Por qué nos quieres lastimar?

— ¡¿Por qué?! Porque son unas traidoras, al darle su espalda a su raza y proteger a estas criaturas.

Jasper se levantó y volvió a correr en su dirección. León rugió una vez más, pero esta vez Jasper esquivó el ataque. Steven creó una burbuja alrededor de León y él.

— ¡Vamos, sal de allí y deja de esconderte detrás de ese patético disfraz! —aulló Jasper, golpeando la burbuja con todas sus fuerzas.

Garnet, que ya se había incorporado, tacleó a Jasper. Una vez en el suelo, la golpeó con sus guantes repetidamente para después rematarla al hacer que sus guantes crecieran en tamaño, juntar sus manos y golpear a Jasper con fuerza contra su pecho. Poco después, todo lo que quedaba de ella era una pequeña gema en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué Garnet? ¿¡POR QUE LAS COSAS SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE ACABAR ASI!? —gritó Steven, con una mezcla de furia y dolor

—Steven…

—La pude haber convencido… —su voz era apenas un susurro, comparado a su tono de voz anterior.

—Steven, se que tú no querías esto, pero, ¿qué te hace creer que la podías convencer?

—Si tan solo me hubieras dejado hablar.

—Steven, yo se que tu quieres ayudar a los demás, pero tú viste lo que hizo Jasper, lo que le quería hacer a la Tierra, lo que te intentó hacer a ti, lo que le hizo a Lapis… Por más que lo intentes, no puedes ayudar a alguien que no desea que lo ayuden.

Después de eso, Garnet se inclinó hasta que estuvo al nivel de Steven y lo levantó con uno de sus brazos. Luego caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la gema de Jasper. Garnet tomó la gema, la encapsuló en una burbuja y la teletransportó al templo. Sin pronunciar palabra, siguieron caminando hacia la casa para encontrase con Perla y Amatista. No sólo se encontraron con ellas, sino que también con Lapis y el humano inconsciente en los brazos de Amatista.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Qué paso con Jasper?- preguntó Amatista al verlos entrar.

— ¿Steven, que estás haciendo aquí, si se supone que ibas a huir?

—No importa ¿Cómo se encuentran?

—Bueno, como pueden ver, Lapis ya está bien. Su gema tenía una fisura, pero la fuente de Rose fue capaz de curarla. En cuanto al humano, su herida cerró y está fuera de peligro,

—Aunque sigue inconsciente —agregó Amatista.

—Muy bien, Amatista, puedes poner al humano en el sillón. Ahora síganme tenemos mucho que limpiar.

— Yo también quiero ayudar.

— Se que quieres ayudar, Steven, pero, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí con Lapis? Estoy segura de que tienen mucho de qué hablar. Además, necesitamos que alguien esté aquí por si el humano despierta.

—Muy bien, Garnet, así lo haré.

—Pero Garnet, no podemos dejar a Steven con ella —protestó Perla.

—Es una amiga de Steven. Además, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Ya discutiremos esto más tarde — Garnet se retiró junto con las demás. Perla le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de marcharse.

—Hola Steven, es bueno volver a verte.

—A mi también, ¿Pero qué planeas hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, Steven. Cuando me fusioné con Jasper para llevarla al fondo del océano, no tenía planeado volver.

—¿Crees que tal vez ahora te puedas quedar con nosotros?

—No creo que tus amigas puedan confiar en mí después de lo que hice.

— ¡Pero tú nos ayudaste! —protestó Steven.

—Pero en parte también soy responsable de lo que pasó.

—Bueno, las gemas no van a volver en un rato, así que podríamos pasar el resto del día viendo una película o algo… —en ese momento, se escucho un gemido. Ambos voltearon y notaron que provenía del humano recostado en el sillón.

—Cierto, hay que tratar de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo. ¿Qué es una película?

Steven abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿No lo sabes? Entonces es la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarte.

El resto del día transcurrió mientras Garnet, Perla y Amatista limpiaban el desastre causado por la pelea con Jasper, mientras que en el templo Steven y Lapis miraban películas y David dormía.

* * *

Al día siguiente, David se despertó. Lo primero que notó fue que no tenía la camisa puesta y que sus pantalones estaban manchados con gotas de sangre. Se incorporó y sentó en el sillón. Poco a poco, los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente ¿Si había manchas de sangre en donde estaba la herida? No sentía dolor en absoluto. Levantó la cabeza y vio a un grupo de personas reunidas en la cocina. Eran las mujeres y el niño que había visto anteriormente. Intentó levantarse sin hacer ruido, ya que al parecer estaban muy ocupados hablando como para notar que él se había despertado, pero el sillón rechinó sonoramente cuando intento levantarse. Las personas dejaron de hablar y pusieron su atención en él. David les devolvió la mirada, muy nervioso.

—Hola… —saludó, casi sin voz.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El tiempo se había detenido. David se sentía confundido. Por unos segundos, él y las mujeres fijaron la mirada, pero nadie habló hasta que el niño rompió el silencio:

—Buenos días, ¿quieres almorzar? Perla preparo waffles.

David camino con cautela así a donde se encontraban ellos

—Primero, ¿me podrían decir cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

— Poco menos de un día —respondió la mujer de piel pálida.

—¿Y cómo es que estoy manchado de sangre, pero no tengo una herida? —preguntó David confundido.

—Te dije que se daría cuenta —respondió la mujer de piel violeta.

—Amatista, este no es el momento.

—Si hubiéramos hecho lo que yo dije, él no se habría dado cuenta.

—¡Lo que sugerías era una locura! —exclamó Perla al tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían de color azul.

—Solo dije que debimos haberle quitado los…—Amatista no pudo acabar su oración ya que fue interrumpida por la mujer de peinado afro.

—Tenias una herida bastante severa, pero nosotras te trajimos aquí para curarte.

—¿Curarme? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Recuerdo como una de ustedes arrancó un pedazo de cristal fuera de mí.

Mientras la mujer alta hablaba con el humano, notó que la mujer azul retrocedía, aliviada por algún extraño motivo, aunque esto no duró mucho tiempo debido a que la mujer pálida notó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a seguirle junto con Amatista.

—Eso no es importante, lo importante es que estás vivo —respondió la mujer de peinado afro tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¿Pero quién era la mujer que me ataco? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué son ustedes?

—Sé que tienes preguntas, pero por tu seguridad será mejor que no te involucres. Así que lo mejor será que aceptes la oferta que se te ha hecho.

Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, su estomago gruñó, recordándole que llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin ingerir alimento, así que aceptó la oferta de Steven. Mientras él se sentaba a comer, notó como las mujeres se rezagaron una vez más para discutir. Después Steven se levantó de la mesa por unos minutos, y poco después volvió con una camisa en sus manos.

— Tu camisa estaba arruinada, así que te conseguí esta

—Muchas gracias— dijo David tomando la camisa. Esta era una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, con una estrella de color negro en el pecho.

— No es nada, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me Llamo David.

—Un gusto conocerte David, yo soy Steven.

—Lo sé, en la ciudad eres como una celebridad, todo el mundo habla de ti.

— ¿En serio?—peguntó Steven, incrédulo

— Si, en serio. Adonde quiera que vaya en esta ciudad pareciera que todo el mundo habla de ti.

—No esperaba que la gente me viera de esa manera —dijo Steven, sorprendido

—Bueno ahora ya lo sabes .Una cosa más ¿cómo se llama tu amiga? —preguntó David, señalando a la mujer con el afro en forma de cubo —. Necesito hablar con ella.

—Ella se llama Garnet. Por cierto creo que esto también te pertenece —dijo Steven entregándole una cartera y un llavero.

—Bueno, Steven, fue un placer conocerte— dijo David, tomando un último bocado.

Después de eso, David se puso la camisa que Steven le había entregado, para después dirigirse así a las mujeres y llamar la atención de la que ahora conocía como Garnet.

—En cuanto a mis preguntas….

—Lo siento, pero como ya te dije lo será mejor que no te involucres.

—Así que simplemente pretendes que olvide todo esto — dijo David frustrado

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo responder tus preguntas.

David soltó un suspiro de frustración. Por una parte quería respuestas, pero por otra parte, siendo testigo de lo que eran capaces estas mujeres, no quería arriesgarse a decir una tontería y hacerlas enojar en el proceso. Por lo que decidió irse antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

—Esto debería cubrir el precio de la camisa y la comida —dijo David sacando un billete de su cartera.

—No es necesario que nos pagues.

—Ustedes me salvaron la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Después de eso David salió de la casa y encontró su auto estacionado, el cual para su sorpresa había sido reparado. Ni siquiera lo cuestionó y entró en el. Una vez en el asiento del conductor, ajustó el retrovisor. Sin embargo cuando iba a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, así que lo dejó en su lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el templo, la discusión continuo su curso una vez David se marcho.

—¿Entonces Lapis se puede quedar? —preguntó Steven.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ella fue la que trajo a Jasper y Peridot a la Tierra, y no solo eso, sino que también se robo el océano una vez. —dijo Perla, exasperada.

—Además, le rompió la pierna a Greg —agregó Amatista.

—Steven, hemos estado discutiendo esto desde la mañana. Es obvio que ellas no me quieren aquí y no las culpo —dijo Lapis, algo cabizbaja.

—¿Pero qué vas a hacer?

—Bueno, si me voy a quedar en la Tierra, me gustaría aprender más de ella.

—¿Y a dónde vas a ir?—preguntó Steven, preocupado

—No te preocupes Steven, estaré cerca, después de todo no me gustaría alejarme mucho de mi mejor amigo —dijo ella, sonriendo.

Perla intentó seguir a Lapis, pero fue detenida por Garnet

— Déjala ir.

* * *

Era martes.

Miedo, eso era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento. Vio a aquella mujer de cabello blanco y alzo su puño para golpearla, pero no tuvo efecto alguno. La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa burlona. Entonces comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor, su vista empezó a nublarse y en un momento todo se puso negro.

David se despertó de golpe y sudando frio. Era la segunda vez que tenía esa pesadilla. Se levanto y miró el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana, aún era temprano, pero en lugar de volver a la cama, se levantó y preparó un café para calmar sus nervios. Una hora después, comenzó a prepararse para ir a trabajar.

Una vez en su trabajo la mañana transcurrió de manera ordinaria. Aunque le pareció extraño que nadie mencionara lo sucedido, pero aun más extraño era el hecho de que nada de lo ocurrido apareció en los noticieros, o en el periódico, era como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Una vez terminado su turno se retiró y comenzó a conducir con dirección a su apartamento.

—Estuve tan cerca, no solo no conseguí nada de información, sino que ahora también estoy teniendo pesadillas. Tal vez sea mejor que trate de olvidar todo esto —dijo David en voz alta, frustrado.

Mientras conducía, alguien cruzó la calle repentinamente, de manera que tuvo que girar bruscamente a la derecha para evitar arrollarla, lo cual hizo que llevara el auto por encima de la acera en la que, afortunadamente, no se encontraba nadie. Salió del auto de inmediato y notó de quien se trataba, era aquella mujer azul.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto la chica azul.

—Eso te debería estar preguntando yo a ti —respondió el con una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz—. ¿En qué diantres estabas pensando al cruzar la calle de esa manera? Tienes suerte de que esto no haya pasado a mayores, pudiste haber causado un accidente.

—No pensé que fuera tan grave.

—Tienes suerte .La próxima vez voltea a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.

—Espera ¿No eres tú aquel humano que rescataron las gemas? —preguntó ella.

—No esperaba que te acordaras de mí. No pudimos presentarnos antes de que ese demonio amarillo nos lanzara como muñecas de trapo.

— ¿Demonio amarillo? ¿Te refieres a Jasper?

—Con que se llama Jasper… Por lo menos ahora se su nombre. Bueno es hora de que me retire —David comenzó a dirigirse a su auto.

— Espera, tal vez tú me puedas ayudar.

— ¿Y por qué debería ayudarte?.

— He intentado preguntarle a los humanos acerca de su especie. hasta ahora lo único que he conseguido es que se rían de mi y no comprendo el por qué.

Ambos se encontraban en la misma situación ambos buscaban respuestas, las cuales por una u otra razón les habían sido negadas. Tal vez después de todo él podría ayudarla por un precio.

—Veo que los dos nos encontramos en una situación similar. Yo quiero saber de tu especie y tú quieres saber de la mía, así que, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Yo contestaré tus preguntas lo mejor que pueda pero a cambio espero que tú hagas lo mismo por mí —le ofreció David

—Muy bien me parece justo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Lapis Lázuli.

—El mío es David. Ahora, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?


End file.
